


Blood Stained Kiss

by Silverfox588



Series: Blood Series [1]
Category: Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: Drunk Sex, M/M, Rough Sex, after the Shishio Incident
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 15:11:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3696998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverfox588/pseuds/Silverfox588
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenshin goes to Saito to discuss the past and they end up getting drunk. It all gets pretty hot a steamy from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood Stained Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> This story contains drunken, rough, guy on guy sex. 
> 
> Is set sometime after the fight with Shishio and his group.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, I'm just using them.

Saito sighed and tossed out the cigarette he had been smoking. It wasn't helping lower his stress level like it normally did. Memories of the past had been haunting lately and he hadn't slept in days. He leaned back against the doorframe to his bedroom and looked over at the small grove of trees near the property wall.

"If you want to talk Battousai, then come in." Saito said watching the red haired man step out of the shadows. Kenshin stood by the edge of the porch and untied the small bottle of sake he had tied to his obi. Saito raised an eyebrow but said nothing. He stood and motioned for Kenshin to follow him inside. Kenshin sat on the floor by Saito's futon, leaving his sakabato near the door, and Saito left the room to get two sake cups. Saito sat on his futon and set the cups between them. They were silent as Kenshin poured them both generous amounts of sake. "Can't sleep either Battousai?"

"No. Too many memories, too many nightmares." Kenshin answered sipping his sake. He set the cup down and looked at his hands. "Too much blood on my hands."

"Hn. There's blood on both our hands Kenshin." Saito said finishing his cup of sake and pouring another for himself and topping off Kenshin's cup. Kenshin raised an eyebrow when Saito used his name but said nothing. Saito drank half of his cup and set it down, reaching for a cigarette and his matches. He lit the cigarette and took a hit off of it before setting it down in the ashtray. "There will always be blood on our hands. It's the price we both pay for what we've done in the past. The price we pay for the way of life we have now. Blood will always be the price for a time of peace and prosperity. The only thing we can do is find a to live with that price."

"It'd be easier to bear if I had someone who truly understood what I did in Kyoto." Kenshin said swallowing his cup in one mouthful. He poured himself another cup and filled Saito's cup again as he did the same. "Kaoru thinks that she understands, but she doesn't. She's seen me when I revert to Battousai the Manslayer, but she'll never understand that wasn't truly what I was like in Kyoto. That I was so much colder. And Sano, he was just a child back then. He knows what it's like to kill someone but he never reveled in the bloodshed like I did. The power I felt when I knew I held someone's life in my hands and decided to end that life. To watch the light leave their eyes. They don't understand that. Not like you do Saito."

"They never will." Saito said picking up the bottle and shaking it. It was empty. He got up and went to his kitchen and grabbed a few more bottles. Kenshin was staring out the open door, lost in thought. Saito filled both of their cups again and picked up his cigarette; only to find that it had burned itself out. He relit it and finished the cigarette, waiting for Kenshin to think about what he had just said. Kenshin sighed after a minute and picked up his cup again. He drained it in one swallow again. "You plan on getting drunk Kenshin?"

"Yes. I don't want to remember the past tonight." Kenshin answered filling his cup again and swallowing it all again. Saito shook his head and decided that he might as well join his old enemy. Maybe they would both be able to escape the ghosts that haunted them tonight.

They sat in silence and drank for the next hour; neither one of them wanting to bring up their blood stained past again. The second bottle was emptied quickly and the third bottle soon joined the other two bottles. Kenshin stood to grab the fourth bottle and lost his balance; falling onto Saito. Saito, who hadn’t been expecting Kenshin to fall on him, fell backwards across his futon. Kenshin blushed, his face turning almost as red as his hair. His hands were on Saito's shoulders and his whole body was pressed against Saito's. Saito licked his lips and stared into the deep violet eyes above him for a second before leaning up and kissing Kenshin hard. He reached up and tangled his hands in Kenshin's dark red mane, pulling him closer. 

Kenshin groaned into the kiss and grabbed the edges of Saito's sleeping kimono, trying to push it off his shoulders. Saito broke the kiss and sat up enough to shrug his kimono off his shoulders and started pulling open Kenshin's obi and hakama. Kenshin leaned forward and kissed and nipped his way up Saito's neck, letting his hands explore Saito's exposed chest. Saito growled at him when he sucked hard on his pulse point and flipped them both over. He finished stripping off his kimono and practically ripped the rest of Kenshin's clothes off. Saito kissed Kenshin again, pressing himself fully against Kenshin's body and running his hands down Kenshin's back slowly. Kenshin spread his legs and brought them up around Saito's hips; arching into his touch.

"Saito….please…." Kenshin panted feeling Saito's hands reach his ass and caress both cheeks. Saito nipped Kenshin's neck and ran a finger down Kenshin's crease until he reached his hole. He pressed against it teasingly. "Ungh…Saito….stop teasing."

"Are you sure?" Saito asked quietly thrusting against Kenshin, making sure he knew just how large he was. Kenshin leaned forward and bit down hard on Saito's shoulder as an answer; leaving a bruise. Saito snarled at him and yanked Kenshin's head backwards by his hair. He bit Kenshin's exposed neck hard enough to draw blood. Saito drew back, licking his lips.

"You'll pay for that." Kenshin said, his eyes narrowing at the sight of his blood on Saito's lips. He raked his nails down Saito's chest, over both of his nipples, as revenge. Saito's breath hitched slightly at the sensation but smirked down at Kenshin; which irritated him to no end. Kenshin slapped Saito hard across the face and, using Saito's shock against him, used all of his strength to roll Saito beneath him. "Bad Wolf."

Saito glared up at Kenshin, whose violet eyes were beginning to swirl with gold. Kenshin shifted until he was over Saito's cock and ground down against him. They both let out a moan of pleasure and Saito grabbed Kenshin's hips tightly. He thrust up against Kenshin, panting. Saito's hands slid along his hips and back to his cheeks again. He parted them and slid his cock up and down Kenshin's crease. Kenshin glanced around the room, looking for anything to help Saito prepare him. Saito saw him look and reached beneath his pillow for the small ceramic bottle of oil he kept there. Kenshin raised an eyebrow at him and earned himself a smack across his left cheek. He growled down at Saito, who smirked again before sliding an oiled finger into Kenshin's tight hole.

Kenshin groaned at the feeling. It had been a long time since he'd been with a man and even longer since he'd bottomed. Saito wasted no time sliding another finger into him, searching for his prostate. Kenshin let out a cry of pleasure and fell forward onto Saito's chest when he found it; grinding back onto Saito's fingers to get more of the sensation. Saito pulled his fingers free, making Kenshin groan at the sudden emptiness within him, and flipped them back over. He pushed Kenshin's right leg up until it hit his shoulder and settled between Kenshin's legs. He pressed the head of his cock to Kenshin's twitching hole and then sheathed himself in Kenshin's tight body in one thrust. 

"Fuck!" Kenshin yelled as the pain of being entered threatened to overwhelm the pleasure of being connected completely to the only one who truly understood him. Saito pulled Kenshin's left leg up and wrapped it around his hip before pulling back and thrusting forward again slowly. Kenshin opened his eyes and stared up at Saito, revealing bright golden eyes. Kenshin bared his teeth at him and Saito took that as permission to stop treating Kenshin as if he would break. He set a brutal pace, slamming into Kenshin, pushing him across the futon with the force of his thrusts.

Kenshin grabbed a fistful of Saito's hair and dragged him down for a kiss; biting Saito's lower lip and drawing blood in the process. Saito felt Kenshin trying to flip them over again, so he pulled them both up slightly and slammed Kenshin back down onto the futon. Saito pulled out of Kenshin, intending to flip him onto his stomach, but Kenshin lashed out with his right foot; catching Saito in the ribs and sending him flying off the futon. He landed hard on his back and before he could catch his breath, Kenshin was on top of him, hands around his throat. Kenshin straddle Saito's waist and lowered himself onto Saito's cock. He rode him hard for a few minutes, his hands still around Saito's neck, allowing him just enough oxygen to stay conscious. 

Kenshin let go of Saito's throat and Saito took in a grateful gasp of air. Saito reached up and grabbed a handful of Kenshin's hair, right at the base of his skull. He yanked hard to the right and pulled Kenshin off of him. He kept ahold of Kenshin's hair and used his grip to force him onto his stomach. Kenshin lashed out backwards with his left elbow, aiming for Saito's jaw. Saito grabbed his elbow with his left hand and twisted Kenshin's arm behind his back. Saito pressed back into Kenshin, this time setting a slow pace. After a few minutes, he drew Kenshin to his knees by his hair and licked the shell of Kenshin's ear.

"That wasn't nice Battousai." Saito growled biting down hard on the junction between shoulder and neck. He worried the flesh between his teeth for a moment before releasing it. He licked the blood that dripped down Kenshin's pale skin, admiring the bruise that was already forming. "You'll have to be punished for that."

"As if you could do any serious damage." Kenshin snapped back at him, already willing to give up his power to the man above but unwilling to do so without a little bit more of a fight. Saito grinned behind Kenshin's back, knowing that this is exactly what Kenshin needed. He picked up his pace and released Kenshin's arm. He reached around and began to stroke Kenshin in time with his thrusts. Saito yanked back on Kenshin's hair, drawing him upwards; Kenshin's back to his chest.

"You've got such a fiery spirit." Saito groaned feeling his climax approaching. He released Kenshin's hair turned Kenshin's head for a passionate kiss. Kenshin returned the kiss with just as much passion. Saito ran his thumb across the crown of Kenshin's cock a few times and Kenshin was lost. He came crying out Saito's name and Saito followed after three more hard thrusts.

They collapsed forward, Saito holding himself up a little so he didn't crush Kenshin. They laid like that for a few minutes before Saito slid out of Kenshin and gathered the nearly boneless man in his arms. Saito carried Kenshin over to the futon and settled him on it before going to get a wet cloth to clean them both up. Kenshin's violet eyes greeted him when he entered the room again.

"We really did some damage to each other, didn't we?" Kenshin asked quietly, motioning to the blood staining both of their skin. Saito used the cloth to wipe the blood from his lips and chin before wiping the blood from Kenshin's chest, back, shoulder, and face.

"Yes, we did. But I think that this type of bloodshed is worth it in the end." Saito said wiping the rapidly drying cum off of Kenshin's stomach. Kenshin tilted his head to get a better look at Saito's face and nodded in agreement. "We both needed to let out the part of ourselves that have been locked away since the war. The part of ourselves that reveled in the battle and the bloodshed. The part that needed the violence to find a little peace."

Saito tossed the cloth off to the side and laid down on the futon next to Kenshin. He pulled the blanket that had somehow survived their "battle" over them and pulled Kenshin close to him; letting Kenshin get comfortable before leaning down to give him a very gentle kiss on the lips.

"Whenever you need to find a little peace through bloodshed Kenshin, come here." Saito said his eyes slowly closing. "I'm more than willing to stain your skin red with blood."

They fell asleep wrapped around each other, finally able to keep the ghosts from the past away.

 

END

Well, this started out as a small idea and just grew from there. 

Reviews are most definitely welcome and kinda craved.


End file.
